


Amethyst and the Memes

by TolSaltWater



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9825440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TolSaltWater/pseuds/TolSaltWater
Summary: This is basically just a collection of headcanons or short stories of Amethyst using memes in everyday life





	1. Chapter 1

"Amethyst! Will you please stop running around as a gorilla?" Pearl yelled from the porch.  
"No can do, P!" The purple gem called back.   
"And why is that?" Pearl asked.   
"We gotta remember Harambe,"


	2. Chapter 2

"Amethyst!" Pearl yelled.   
The tall gem was close to being fed up. It was annoying and she didn't understand. All day, Amethyst had been coming up to her at random times, leaning against the closest stable object and asking, "Do you like jazz?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, Steven. Where are you going?" Amethyst asked him.   
"Getting some bits. Wanna come?" He answered.   
The purple gem grinned and nodded.   
Once the two had gotten back to the house after getting the fry bits, Steven placed them on the counter, having only eaten one.   
"What's wrong, Steven?" The purple gem asked him.   
"They don't have any salt on them," Steven said.   
"Salt? I've got the perfect solution," Ame said.   
She took the salt shaker and dumped it on the counter.   
"Amethyst?" Steven asked, concerned.   
She picked up some salt and flicked it onto the bits.   
"Is that-" Steven asked.   
She nodded, "Salt bae."


	4. Chapter 4

Steven and Peridot bounced Amethyst shapeshifted into a ball around as they sat on the floor.   
"Steven! Peridot!" Pearl's voice called.   
They stopped.  
"Yes, Pearl?" Steven called back.   
"What is that noise?"  
"Uh... Amethyst," Steven replied.   
"She's not bouncing as a ball again is she?"   
"We're playing... catch," Peridot explained.   
Pearl walked into the living room, "Well, you're going to have to stop."  
The purple gem dropped from Steven's arms and rolled to the door.   
"Steven, Peridot. Cash me ousside, howbow dah?" She asked.   
Steven and Peri nodded in agreement and they continued their game of catch outside.


	5. Chapter 5

"Amethyst! Get off the table!" Pearl called.   
Amethyst jumped off the table, landing in a crouched position.  
"Amethyst?" Pearl asked.   
"I'm gay," she said before bursting into a fit of laughter.  
"Amethyst!" Pearl yelled, "Garnet, do something."  
Garner smiled a little and gave Amethyst a thumbs up.  
The purple gem gave a thumbs up back and ran to the temple door, disappearing into her room.


	6. Chapter 6

"Amethyst, what are you looking for?" Peridot asked.   
"A unicycle," Amethyst replied.   
"A unicycle?" Peridot asked.   
"Maybe you could just lift all the metal things," Amethyst said as she dug through a pile of junk.  
"Is a unicycle made with metal?"  
"I think so... wait. I found it,"   
Amethyst pulled the unicycle out and placed it on the ground.  
"What do you need a... 'unicycle' for anyway?" Peridot asked.  
"Watch this," Amethyst said.   
She grabbed Steven's phone that she had borrowed and played a song.  
'Here come dat boi,' it started.  
Amethyst shapeshifted into a giant frog and jumped on the unicycle, riding around.   
'Watch him rolling, watch him go. Watch him rolling watch him go.'  
Peridot smiled as she watched Amethyst ride around on the unicycle before saying, "Heh... I don't get it."


	7. Chapter 7

"Wot n crystallization?" Amethyst asked as she walked around.   
"Wot n tarnation?" Steven asked wearing a cowboy hat.  
"Wot n regeneration?" The purple gem said as Pearl reformed from another sparring accident with holo Pearl.   
Pearl sighed when she reformed and sat down on the couch, "Honestly, Amethyst, couldn't you and Steven stop with these... 'memes' for a couple days. I could hear every 'meme' you made."  
Amethyst smiled, "Well, wot n mission completion."


End file.
